


Undercover Assignation

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Post-Canon, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: Phryne and Jack revisit Madame Lyon's. For the prompt: A man (or woman) walks into a bar.





	Undercover Assignation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashofthefuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/gifts).



Jack was almost embarrassed at how good the velvet felt against the top of his ass. He would have loved to have felt it against the rest of his skin, but this was not that time, this was not that place.

He made a mental note of the finer points of velvet so that he could explore that another time with her. He had taken to keeping a separate notebook on his person so that he could jot these things down as they came to him. Phryne’s eyes had sparkled like sapphires when she learned of its existence last month.

In fact, you could say it is part of the reason the two of them found themselves in their current situation; back at the Imperial Club, 18 months after solving the sad case of Lavinia. This time, Lulu Loreeta and Archibald Jones were not there to work on anything but each other.

~

Madame Lyon and Phryne had come to respect each other after that case and Phryne had carte blanche access to the Club whenever she wanted. When Phryne stumbled upon Jack’s special notebook she was delighted. She’d seen him scratching in it on more than one occasion and her curiosity had gotten the better of her one evening while Jack was fixing them dinner. The important thing to note is that Jack had a notebook and now Phryne knew about it.

She and Madame Lyon had found themselves meeting in passing at the spa one afternoon and Phryne, casually and subtly of course, mentioned that she’d like to do a bit of wish fulfillment for Jack. Madame Lyon took up the idea with gusto and went a step further by using her still-considerable influence on the men of Russell Street to send in their finest detective on an undercover assignment requiring the utmost discretion.

Truth be told, the Commissioner suspected the whole thing to be a smoke screen but Jack’s productivity and the reputation of the force had only improved once Jack had returned to Melbourne with Phryne at his side. If discretion were needed to keep getting results, he had no problem fabricating the necessary paperwork and then sending the deputy commissioner’s inept nephew to file it, thereby ensuring it all but disappeared from existence. Win-win really.

Phryne had just finished telling him how Lulu Loreeta was heading back to the Imperial Club when Jack got the commissioner's call. Considering his very detailed thoughts (pages 15-18) of what he and Phryne might do if they ever returned to that establishment, Jack was far more eager than usual to go undercover. And frankly he did a rather terrible job of keeping the smile out of his voice when he accepted the assignment. It wasn’t until he hung up the phone and Phryne insisted that he use his Archibald Jones persona that he became suspicious of the true source of his special assignment.

It took precisely 24 hours for Lulu to find an excuse to lure Jack to one of the more private areas of the Club.

He had been sitting at the bar, pretending to nurse a cocktail and flirting just enough with the women in the club’s employ to blend in while he kept his eyes open for clues. But somehow, he felt her. More than likely, it was likely her perfume that called to him, rising above the olfactory assault of the cheaper colognes the other ladies wore.

He turned his head towards the open seat next to him and she slid onto it, a seductive mix of French perfume, sparkles, and lace. “Hey, Hombre. Is this seat taken?”

“Why no. Miss Loreeta, is it?”

“Jes, and you are?”

Jack tilted his head, always amused that a woman who could speak four languages fluently, always managed to sound so affected in her accents.

“Archibald Jones, pleased to make your acquaintance. But you might as well call me Archie, everyone else does.”

Jack barely contained his amusement and he saw the twinkle reflected in Phryne’s eyes.

“Very well, Archie. And you may call me Lulu. Although, hardly anyone else does.”

They toasted with their cocktails and then proceeded to take sips without ever losing eye contact.

“So, Archie. Perhaps I can interest you in a more private setting so that we can better get to know each other.”

She nodded her head towards the private seating located behind the velvet curtains at the side of the room. They were as private as heavy velvet curtains could be, only releasing the occasional giggle or moan when the music happened to quiet down. In general, Madame Lyon encouraged her more amorous couples to head up the private staircase to the third floor where there were several well-appointed rooms.

Archie nodded his head and followed her to an open spot as far back from the main action as they could get.

Once they were tucked away in their velvet nook, Jack briefly broke character.

“Phryne,” Jack was cut off by a stern look from the woman in question. He rolled his eyes and started again. “Lulu.”

“Jes?”

“Did you notice that the gentleman at the bar was wearing his…”

This time, Jack’s words were silenced by a kiss. A deep, lingering, passionate kiss as he was backed up to the velvet-covered settee.

“Archie, while I am sure whatever you observed was fascinating…” Jack’s belt was unfastened. “I find I am more interested in exploring the deeper secrets of this Club.”

“Oh! Well, there does seem to be compelling evidence that has recently popped up. But honestly Phryne.” He was met with another meaningful look. “Lulu, I am not sure this is the time or the place for...”

Whatever he thought he was going to say was swallowed by a pair of insistent lips. He gave himself up to the moment. Phryne pushed back, breathless.

“Darling Jack, this appears to be the exact time and place. I have wanted to touch you all evening.”

“Really? I thought you rather had taken a fancy to that bloke in the first row during your fan dance.”

“Going to pretend to be jealous? Even in the spotlight I could see your face, AR-chie.” That extra snap in his name always made him a little weak in the knees, even when it was his undercover name. “And you seemed to be enjoying all aspects of the show.”

Jack cleared his throat, his unwitting tell that she was spot on.

“Miss….Loreeta. I would be lying if I said it wasn’t...alluring, to watch a professional who is an expert in her craft."

Phryne leaned in close to whisper in Jack’s ear “Come on Jack, you can say it. Of all places, you can say it here. Tell me what you liked.”

Phryne began to untuck Jack’s shirt and unfasten his trousers. She was delighted that Jack made no move to stop her hands. When Jack spoke his voice was low and husky and just above a whisper.

“I liked watching him watch you, Phryne. I loved thinking about how I was going to be the one to run hands, lips, and tongue along all the places he was coveting.”

“Which places Jack? Tell me. Show me. Although quickly, I am not sure we have much time.”

Jack was emboldened by the breathiness in her voice and gripped her closer. He leaned forward, beginning his attentions on her neck.

“His eyes started here, scanning along your collarbone between the feathers. Then up your neck to your earlobe as your earring caught the light.”

“Yes, then?”

“Then, you descended to the stage, covering all but your legs and his eyes trailed along your ankles and upward.”

Jack ran a hand up her leg, bunching up her skirt as his long fingers cascaded over the muscles of her thigh, sending a shiver through Phryne.

“You turned your back as you returned to standing, so his eyes drunk in the alabaster of your back from top to…”

Jack’s other hand cradled her backside. He groaned as he realized she’d left off her knickers. He slid his hand from her thigh between them and stroked her folds. It was her turn to moan as his fingers trailed through her arousal and gently patted the hood covering her clit.

“Well, he never had a chance to see there, now did he Jack?” The giggle that erupted from her throat was incredibly wicked and sent a jolt of arousal through Jack that made him ache for release. He spread his thighs a bit wider to accommodate the increased swelling, but what he really craved was release.

When Jack spread his legs, it naturally spread Phryne further as well, and Jack took advantage of the improved angle he now had.

“Oh yes, Jack, right there.” Phryne purred.

There was a sudden commotion at the bar and Jack’s fingers slipped poking Phryne in a spot that was no longer erotic. She lightly yelped.

“So sorry Phryne!”

She hissed at him.

“Lulu, I mean Lulu. Are you okay? Should I stop.”

“No!” Phryne/Lulu quickly responded. “Just get inside me, Archie. I am so close right now.”

Jack had never anticipated they would take the game this far, however his body was not about to allow his mind to ruin this moment for him.

Phryne pulled Jack’s trousers down further and impaled herself on Jack’s cock so fast he would have sworn it was one fluid motion.

Phryne leaned forward and used the back of the settee to brace herself as she road Jack with a quick and frenzied pace. They were both so slick with arousal that after a few moments Phryne slipped off and slammed into Jack at an angle. It was Jack’s turn to yelp, which he did into Phryne’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry Jack. I mean Archie. You okay? Keep going?”

“Yes, but maybe turn around?” Jack was sorer than he had let on and hoped the pause to change positions would give him a moment to recover. He also hoped to adjust her dress as the beads and sequins were beginning to chaff his lower belly.

“Okay!” Phryne’s cheeks were flushed, her breathing had become shallow and her voice was thick with lust. Jack may be hurting a little, but seeing Phryne in the state she was in, pushed all other thoughts aside. He wanted, no he needed, to feel Phryne come apart in his arms.

Phryne climbed off Jack’s lap and quickly pivoted to face away from him. Jack slid his hands up her thighs, pushing the scratchy material up and out of the way. He couldn’t resist his view and quickly leaned forward and bit Phryne’s left ass cheek before running his tongue up her seam.

Phryne’s cry of surprise became a low moan, which inexplicably became a giggle. Jack grabbed her and placed her over his lap. She aligned herself over him and sank down. Phryne used her leg strength to meet Jack thrust for thrust. He slid one hand around her belly and then onto her mound. He curled his long fingers so that with every thrust she rubbed her clit against them. And through it all, Phryne couldn’t stop giggling. The ridiculousness of the moment was not lost on Jack and he found himself chuckling as well.

“Phryne, perhaps we should wrap up here for the day and continue our investigation somewhere with more reliable surfaces?”

“I suspect you may be on to something there, Jack. I hope I didn’t disappoint your fantasy?”

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned Phryne’s head, so she could see him better.

“Phryne, this was all I could have asked for and more, because it was with you.”

“How do you always manage to say the right thing Jack Robinson?”

“I have my moments.”

Phryne slid off his lap and began straightening her dress. Her legs were sticky with their lovemaking, so she knew she’d have to make a stop in the wash room before she headed out. Jack did his best to tuck himself away. Luckily, he’d worn dark trousers, otherwise he risked being arrested for indecency before he reached his car.

Phryne looked back at him, trying to sort himself out and quipped.

“Give me a good head start?”

“As always.”

Jack wouldn’t have thought to add an absurd experience like this one to the list of ideas in his notebook. However, like most of his experiences with Phryne, the unpredictable moments were often the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on recent conversations with other fans, I wanted to play with the idea of "real sex" with these two and tried to capture some of the fun, silly, and awkward moments that you can have with a partner.


End file.
